starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Paladin of the Aqua Rose
Gilgamesh (ギルガメッシュ) is the Paladin of the Aqua Rose. His Soveregin is Eden Milandro; the Aqua Rose of Serenity. He excels in Fire Magic. He represents Eden's want in being allowed to live at life at peace. Apperance Gilgamesh is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair that is always neat and styled. He is described as handsome with an handsome face that always draws attention to him, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" described as emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close, and his very soul glows golden. He normally wears golden armor that makes a heavy first impression on those he encounters. Though usually, he wears it without nowadays, saying it's troublesome, he has a number of red tattoos on his body. He likes to wear casual clothes, "playing attire" to ward off boredom from being in spirit form, when not in battle, later becoming knowledgeable on the latest fashion trends after living in modern society for ten years. He has collected a number of casual outfits in the celestial realm. Often wearing those when he's summoned. Personality Gilgamesh greatly differs from most of the sovereigns and leaders in the history of humanity. He placed himself before his nation and the people, and he had neither the curiosity nor desire to conquer, possibly because he had too much in the beginning. He takes the time to enjoy himself, mastering every treasure and every pleasure. With a conviction to treat good and evil equally, he has no need for other ideologies and ways of life when the absolute basis is "himself." His actions and way of life left him alone, so Enkidu compared rectifying his attitude to rectifying his solitude. He follows a simple style of ruling, acquiring worthy treasures and guarding them. He exterminates those that stand in the way of his enjoyment without exception. All living beings are "something that is about to die" or "something that will one day die." If he decides that there is a "being that should die this moment", he will simply execute the sentence no matter if they should be a sage or a god. If it is an astute judgment synonymous to universal truth, or even a misrule during a drunken stupor, anything carried out by him, the absolute king, becomes the indisputable sentence of the king. He is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only king of the world even many millennia after his death. He cannot acknowledge the authority of anyone, including that of other kings and especially that of the gods. He considers all those around him as inferior due to this fact, viewing all other kings and heroes as a collection of mongrels, and loathes any individual who would try to be on the same level as him. The only exception is Enkidu, who he considered to be his equal and only friend. He responds to Iskander's request to form an alliance with him by saying "It is unfortunate, but I do not require a second friend. Past and future, my companion will only be one." A counterpart to Eden, Gilgamesh is self-centered and only acknowledges himself. He’s extremely arrogant and selfish, seeing himself to be the sole potentate and the only king of the world. He’s his own authority and is very stubborn to both Kida and Eden. Most of the other Paladins want to fight him because of his personality, but he gets along well with Ozzy. Sometimes, he’s summoned as a female Paladin. Gilgamesh doesn't get along with any of the other Paladin's, but Hypatia. History Gilgamesh, the great half-god, a half-human king born from the union between the King of Uruk, Lugalbanda, and goddess Rimat-Ninsun. He ruled the Sumerian city-state of Uruk, the capital city of ancient Mesopotamia in the B.C. era. He was an ultimate, transcendent being so divine as to be two-thirds god and one-third human, and no others in the world could match him. He was a despot possessing high divinity who believed he was invincible. He is not merely a legend and is said to have actually existed and ruled during the Sumer Dynasty five thousand years ago. He was the King of Heroes who possessed all things in the world, whose tale is recorded in mankind's oldest epic poem, the Epic of Gilgamesh which portrays Gilgamesh as a hero, destined to be king and achieve great feats, who is driven to meet his destiny, facing challenges together with his best friend Enkidu. Relationships Eden Milandro Gil thinks of Eden as his personal servant and goes out of his way to terrorize the poor boy. Gil usually yells at Eden to stop joking around and to "man up", and is found yelling at him to do the smallest chores like getting him wine or the finest foods. He often finds himself clashing with Robin as well when it comes to things like getting Eden's attention, but Gil always wins and gets what he wants. Kidako Kiyomizu Kida is constantly harassed and terrorized by Gil when he's summoned. Gil usually tells her how lowly he thinks of her, while Kida can't do anything but simply ignore him. If Kida is in a bad mood though, she does use Thorns on him to get him to listen. Oz Because they were both God-Kings, surprisingly enough, they both get along well. Oz forcing Eden to summon Gil at staff point when he needs a drinking buddy. Both usually laughing at the others while talking about the good old days as Kings. Vessels Guardian Bells Bond of Flame Rose Equip Aqua Equip Noble Phantasm Enuma Elish Showing its power as an "Anti-World" weapon, it attacks everything in sight with a single strike. It cannot be said that what the blade cuts down is limited simply to "the enemy" as it is not a matter of aiming it, and it is impossible to even discuss as to whether it will hit its target or the practicality of the force behind it. Grinding at the laws of space with its power, it creates a rip in space that extends from not only the earth but also to the sky and atmosphere. It is a crack that distorts space to pierce the very nature of the World itself to show the "Truth". All that uses the cut space as a foundation is swallowed and crushed by the void, and the dazzling light only continues to grow as it continues to complete the destruction. Its use in a fight is not something that can be called a battle, but rather the wrath of nature itself. Performing the miracle of Genesis, something that reveals creation - the beginning of everything, the attack opens an abyss capable of crushing all of creation, and the center of the storm is not calm, but rather a hole to hell itself that returns all that enters its realm to the nothingness from which it originated. The wind pressure creates a vacuum that takes all things with form, the land, the atmosphere, and the sky, into the whirling void. The tumult of genesis takes everything that was nothing more than chaos which could not form any meaning and creates a new truth that divides and distinguishes Heaven, Sea, and Earth. Within the darkness where everything is returned to nothingness, only Ea is left to shine with brilliance like a Star of Creation amidst the destruction, the first thing illuminating the new world. The ability takes the entire world within the Reality Marble Ionioi Hetairoi, and cracks shatter and collapse it into the abyss like the ending of an hourglass. The entire world inside the Reality Marble would have been completely destroyed had the field not collapsed due to a lack of energy. A large beam that is summoned of pure Celestial Magic that is capable of splitting the world into two - if Gil ever dares to go all out. Trivia *Gil treats Eden as a slave and thinks nothing more of him. *Gil usually drinks out all of Sasori's, Tsubasa's, and Oz's liquor when he's summoned **But Oz doesn't mind much *Gil won't ever admit to it, but he did steal Amaimon's cookie all those years ago. Category:Characters Category:Paladin Category:Male Characters Category:Mage Category:God